


Whump Shortfics

by LaughingStones



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: A collection of the angstier of the ficlets I write, posted separately from the others so no one gets emotional whiplash from one chapter to the next. Each chapter will have appropriate tags for that fic in the notes. (I don't write pure angst a lot, so this probably won't be updated frequently.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bloody hands  
> Tags: major character death, injury

Mike moves through the rubble, clambering over chunks of concrete and fallen building. He's limping, one of his knees gone hot and weird and grating inside, barely holding any weight, and there's a dull ache in his ribs that sometimes rises to a stabbing pain. He uses his broken staff to push himself along and balance, and keeps the other hand pressed against the slow-spreading wet heat on his side. Staying upright is tricky when he's dizzy and his head is throbbing, but he's gotta. Chuck was over this way somewhere. Gotta find Chuck.

A Kanebot that's apparently only half-wrecked flashes its red light and tries to fire at Mike from where it's lying on its side on the ground. Mike can't really dodge right now, but the Kanebot’s even worse off because the effort of targeting him blows it up before it even fires. So that's fine.

He keeps going.

He almost doesn't see Chuck because his blond hair is filled with dust and it blends in perfectly with the wreckage all around them, and also Mike’s vision is getting kind of blurred and wavery. He blows out a breath and makes his way over, lowers himself painfully to the ground next to Chuck.

“Hey, Chuckles,” he mumbles, carefully patting one dusty cheek. “Wake up, dude.”

Chuck doesn't move, doesn't open his eyes. He's got a lot more freckles than Mike remembers, like someone spattered his face with red paint or something. Mike's fault, probably, he's got blood on his hands, one hand sticky with it, he must've gotten it on Chuck.

“C’mon,” Mike says again, gasping a little. Breathing isn't usually this hard, he's pretty sure.

Under the dust and the freckles and whatever, Chuck is really pale, almost greyish. His eyelashes don't flutter, and he's breathing so shallowly Mike can't even see his chest rise and fall. His shirt’s a weird color over his ribs, too, a big dark patch spread across the blue cloth.

Mike swallows and nods to himself. “Okay, buddy,” he says, rasping. “'S okay, you just. Go ahead 'n nap, 's fine. I'll take care of you.”

Standing up again is hard. He can't use his bad knee at all and for a moment he thinks he's going to fall over. He doesn't, though. He gets his arms under Chuck, heaves him up, utterly limp and heavy. Mike drops the broken spark staff because he doesn't have a hand to spare, and starts walking. Even if it's more of a hobble, slow and halting, even if he can feel renewed warmth seeping down his side, he keeps moving. He's going to get Chuck home, and Chuck's going to wake up, and everything's going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: No, stop!  
> Tags: Julie pov, rape/noncon, mind control, bondage, supernatural AU, Texas/Mike

Mike is stripped and bent over and bound that way, vines twined all up his arms and wrapped around his legs. He's furious, his snarling audible under the ongoing siren song, his eyes shining gold as he pulls at the vines. Whatever the Terras forced down his throat must work on wer, though, because his struggles have weakened from their original inhuman strength down to stubborn twitching and wiggling, with increasingly frequent pauses to rest.

The other Burners are also tangled in vines, except for Texas. Julie would be happier about him being free if his dark eyes weren't glazed and his head tilted as if to hear the song better. A few minutes ago he was yelling threats at the Terras, trying to haul the vines away from his friends, but then the singing started. Of course he has no resistance to sirens, he's human. Julie's not sure why the Terras left him loose, but it can't be meant as a kindness. It's making her uneasy. 

She would've thought vampires and fae would be harder to put under, but Chuck looks just as blank as Texas, big ears canted forward to catch every note, and on the other side Dutch looks distracted at best, shining dragonfly wings flicking every now and then.

Julie didn't know wix were resistant until just now. She's not sure if that's a stroke of luck or highly unfortunate for her. Granted, since she's in control of her own mind, she might be able to come up with a spell to get them all out of this. Or she might fail, and just have to endure watching whatever happens.

(“Whatever”. Like she doesn't know. With Mike naked in that position, there's only so many things it could be.)

The siren song changes, and Texas steps forward, moving a little clumsily. He stops behind Mike and unzips his jumpsuit, and Julie's heart stutters sickly.

Okay, that's even worse than she thought.

Mike takes a deep breath. “Tex,” he says so low Julie almost can't hear him under the song. “Come on, buddy, don't--Fight it, okay?”

Julie opens her mouth, meaning to say _Mike, he can't_ , but instead finds herself calling, “Texas, _stop!_ ”

The Terras standing around watching snicker, the siren-blooded man standing next to Kaia grinning as he keeps singing, and--Texas’s hands falter briefly as he tugs his clothes down. Julie sees it, sees the faint crease between his brows. He _is_ trying to resist, he just doesn't have much to counter the song with. If Julie can just give him the strength of mind, or _something_ \--

She plucks a leaf off one of the vines holding her, though she has to pull against the vines to do it until her arm is scraped and bruised. With a fingernail, she peels off a length of another vine’s thick green skin, desperately gathering what spell ingredients she can while barely able to move. It's not enough, she needs more.

She doesn't look up as the Terras cheer, doesn't look to see what's wringing small tight noises out of Mike, Texas grunting softly. Julie bites through the inside of her lip, manages to drip blood on her boot, spits in the dirt at her feet and scrapes a tiny bit of mud onto her other boot. Ideally she'd hold the ingredients together in her hands if she can't lay them out properly, but this is close enough to register as ‘holding’, and it's good enough. Has to be good enough.

Desperation is powerful, like any intense emotion. Julie knows her impromptu spells give her what she needs instead of what she wants, don't always follow the plan she had in mind. She's vaguely thinking the vines might all crumble to dust, or Texas or Chuck be loosed from the daze of the siren song and knock all the Terras down, something dramatic.

Instead, when the ingredients light up and shimmer into glowing motes, the siren coughs suddenly, the song choking off, and holds a hand to his throat in shock. He tries to sing again and the note cracks, goes silent.

The quiet, horrified noise Texas makes as the effects of the song abruptly give way is almost drowned out by the rattling shriek of fury Chuck lets out, and then an enraged vampire is ripping apart the vines around him, sap and chunks of shattered vine flying everywhere. Julie sees Texas rip Mike free from the vines holding him, and then Chuck has destroyed the rest of the vines around them and even the Terras descending in force can't do much to stop the Burners getting the hell out of there, and doing a pretty solid amount of damage on the way out.

So. It's fine, they're all fine. And if afterwards, Texas can't meet anyone's eyes, and Mike can't seem to settle down, buzzing around the garage full of frantic, nervous energy, and Julie feels kind of nebulously sick for the next few days, stuck up in Deluxe… it's probably not a big deal. They'll get over it. They'll all be fine.


End file.
